I Like Mikaru Better
by m r s . w r i t i n g
Summary: Detention with Reid Garwin


Chapter One

The librarian was quiet. Only two people sat in the room and they both completely refused to look at one another, nor did they have any intention to speak to one another, therefore, they could easily avoid one another throughout the three agonizing hours of detention. The library, Kittana thought. This was where detention was held. It wasn't a very interesting place. Her best friend, Kitty, absolutely loved it, and ended up there everyday, as did Kittana. She'd wait within the book filled shelves holding various amounts of books waiting for Kitty while she spasmed over the latest novels. This was also the reason why Kittana had detention in the first place. Kitty had gotten so worked up over so many books, that she had asked to check them all out at once. The librarian had shot a rude remark to Kitty, causing her to flinch at the hateful implications. Kittana, feeling a tad bit protective, retaliated, in a very…yet, equally rude manner. "Okay, why don't you stop PMSing all over my best friend and check out the Goddamned books so we can all just leave this terrible place you call a library."

"Terrible?" The librarian asked. She seemed to be angrier over that comment than Kittana's earlier one.

"Yes, I mean," she held out her arm, gesturing toward the bookshelves, "there aren't any manga here!"

"Well then," she breathed. "Ms. Straightmen," she looked to Kitty, "you may check out your books." Kittana, knowing what was coming, frowned. She always had a knack for predicting her fate. "You on the other hand," the librarian scowled, "can take note to meet here for detention. You'll be spending your weekend in this 'terrible place' I 'call a library' _without_ your precious manga!"

"Fudge monkeys," Kittana sighed. Once they had gotten out into the hall, Kitty began to shower her with apologies and requests to go in and ask for detention too. Kittana, a bit annoyed by her modesty, basically, told Kitty to shut up…threatening her with phonebooks. (Kittana was one person you did not want hitting you with a phonebook)

So here she sat, staring at the door of the library. She was aware of the other person in the library. She had caught sight of him as he made his way threw the tables and shelves, coming in from the back door, his hair soaked. She had immediately found herself attracted to him, but shunned herself from such thoughts and looked away. He looked to her briefly, and turned away as well. She was avoiding him, and his 'awesome hair', so she called it. She twirled the blond she had dyed in her hair in between her fingers, braiding mindlessly. Braiding wasn't something she did a lot. She counted the little beads on the chain around her neck and even took the giant safety pin she kept around her necklace and began carving the name 'Mikaru' in the wood of the table.

Frankly, she was bored. This was something she was not good with: boredom. She would come back to the dorm later, jump on Kitty's bed, and demand her to cure her boredom. Once Kitty wouldn't comply, Kittana would resort to the phonebook. She let out a long sigh. Did she ever wish she were with Kitty. Kitty always seemed to cure her boredom, not like Grover, who would bore her even more. Perhaps having a nice conversation with Mr. Lupin, their Creative Writing teacher, would suffice. But they weren't here, not any of them. Instead, Kittana Kura, the proud individualist was stuck in a silent library with…none other than…Reid Garwin.

He hadn't said a word, and she was thankful for such silence. Reid Garwin wasn't necessarily known for his talent at conversing. His physical attributes were more of the subject when it came to talking, which didn't actually contain any talking, but, as rumor had it, instead consisted of his demonstrating those physical attributes. She shuddered at the thought. Reid Garwin was the last thing on her list. No, scratch that. He wasn't on it at all. She found him disgusting (attractive, yet disgusting), and the only thing she liked about him was his hair. He was attractive, and he, unlike his brothers, actually wore pants all the time. He didn't flaunt himself around in those revealing Speedos constantly during gym, or…pool…. "At swim practice!" she silently yelled to herself, mentally slapping herself. Either way, he wore pants until they were no longer needed. She, hating water, (as did Kitty, terribly) took field activities, and they didn't see him in his Speedos - thankfully. She had only seen him standing by the wall wearing long pants, waiting with his friends, who were all quite revealed.

She found it quite funny. The womanizer as the only one wearing pants. Who would have thought? She let out a small laugh at the irony, only to be stopped by a voice.

"What's so funny?" she turned to see Garwin staring at her. Oh, yay, she had attracted attention. This was going to be a good detention. (sarcasm)

She just turned her head, putting her pin back onto her chain and zipped up her hoodie, and then placed her head on her arms. _Maybe if I don't respond he won't try to converse. _But even though she didn't respond, Garwin still stood and made his way to her.

"I asked you a question," he stated. She told herself not to look at him, but she couldn't resist. Surprisingly, his smirk worked wonders, making her go weak in the knees. She was so happy she was sitting.

"Grr," she replied simply, in a short voice. It wasn't an actual growl; it was as if she were actually stating the word.

"What?" his brows furrowed as he replied.

"I said 'Grr,'" she retaliated, looking up to him. "And you know, I don't exactly take orders."

"You should learn; we'd have fun," he retorted, smirking what he would call sexy. She admitted to herself that it made her melt, but her façade stayed put, and she was easily able to trick him in to believing her indifference.

"No thank you," she rolled her eyes, placing her chin back onto her hands. "I like Mikaru way better…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she sighed. There was silence for the few moments that she had her eyes closed, silently wishing that he would go away, but he seemed to refuse. She heard scraping. She opened her eyes to see Garwin pulling a chair out from the table in front of them, and turning it backwards to sit in it. "Well have a seat," she joked sarcastically.

"Your funny," he glared. "I'm bored."

"So am I," she agreed. Well, there was something they had in common. For some reason, that small detail of the matter suddenly made her think they were a match made for life itself. "Cure my boredom." The words just flowed out of her mouth without so much of considering thinking about it.

"I can do that," he smirked slyly.

She turned her head in disgust, though secretly loving the idea of what he had in mind…if what he had in mind was what she thought he had in mind. Suddenly confused by her thoughts, she replied with, "No thank you. Sexual advances aren't exactly welcome in the relationship so early…"

"Relationship?" he repeated.

"It…was…a…joke," she glared with clenched teeth. She began to unclench her fists, in attempt to ready herself to claw him, but thought otherwise. "Breathe Kittana," she told herself.

"So you're Kittana, then," he stated, obviously equally bored as she was.

"Yes."

"Yeah, we kind of got you and the other mixed up," he added.

"Me and Kitty…" she said disbelievingly. "How in the….?" How could he gotten her and Kitty mixed up. Kitty had longer hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and was taller, while Kittana had a fifth of her hair in a bunch died blond, was skinny, a tad bit tanner, and at least two inches shorter. Plus Kittana wore glasses on bad, headache days. "What the fuck?" she asked slowly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I said."

"So why do you care?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Why do you care who Kitty and I are. Your parents and our parents aren't even acquainted. Yours are based on business and stock markets while mine and Kitty's are based on art and literature. And we don't even hang out with your crowd." She was a little interested now. He was still boring her, but talking gave her something to do. She'd rather be irritated than bored.

"Yeah, you guys both hang out with the emo kids and are all," he used air quotes, "into 'expressing yourselves'. I find it a load of-"

"Everyone's a little emotional," she interrupted; surprised her anger was easily contained. _Wow I must be really bored if I'm not angry from people labeling… I really need to get Kitty to cure my boredom once I get back to the dorm…_

"Right," he said slowly, a bit taken aback, and honestly, a little speechless.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, and once again resting her chin back onto her arms.

"But her mom's an artist, right?" he asked. She was surprised that he was actually trying to make a conversation. What she said was true. They didn't exactly hang out in the same groups…

"Why do you care…again?" she asked again.

"We're all human, aren't we?"

"Garwin, if you don't answer the fucking question I'm going to hit you with a fucking phonebook!" Now she considered herself being harassed. Apparently she wasn't too bored to get angry. He had brought Kitty into the conversation. She was slightly afraid that Garwin would try his hand at the impressionable, young, shy teen, which Kittana would not allow.

"And what's with you and phone books?" he spat, apparently getting angry.

She let out an exasperated sigh and reached into her bag and pulled out a phonebook, which was four inches thick, and slammed it onto the library table. His eyes widened.

"Answer the question!" she growled, and this time, it was much like a growl.

"Alright, alright," he held his hands up in defense. "My friend Tyler's a bit interested in her."

"Oh," she stated. Tyler Simms, quite the cutie when it came to the girls' books. He was the youngest of the Ipswich brothers, the most settled, the smartest, and the nicest. He didn't womanize, and if he was interested in Kitty, as long as he didn't break her heart, Kittana wouldn't be forced to break his face in with her phonebook. "I can put this thing to good use," she said as she began to putting the phonebook away. "Remember that."

"I'll…pass it along." He seemed rather astonished at her random stunt.

"So is that why you're over here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're over here to probe me to get information about Kitty, right? For Tyler?"

"I'd like to probe you," he said slyly.. "But not for information…"

"Oh, dude, you can do better than that!" she laughed. She grabbed her side, laughing so hard.

He smiled. "Glad I made you laugh," he smirked..

"Oh," she breathed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "yes you did."

"Still like Mikaru better?" She caught him staring at her little engravings at the table.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then we're gonna have to fix that, now aren't we…?"

"What's with you blonde?" she laughed.

"I just don't like it when I'm not the center of attention." His tone was sarcastic..

"Too bad," she breathed. "You bore me," she said after a few minutes of silence passed. He just sat there staring at her then entire time until she spoke.

"I can fix that."

"Oh," she chuckled, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "And what exactly did you have in mind. Do tell."

"I could show you." His smirk became all the more sly, his hidden meaning quite conspicuous.

Her eyes left his as her thoughts trained on something different. "You have cool hair," she stated off guard and off topic.

He laughed this time, a smile on his lips. She had to admit to herself that he had quite the smile. He hid it behind his smirks all the time. "I just made a sexual advance towards you and you comment on my hair."

"Well….um…" she stuttered, a little embarrassed. "Shut up…"

"Thank you," he was smug now. "I see you're wearing a cat collar?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Oh, um…" she fought for words. "Well, we all love cats, and it's all something my friends and I have in common, so I wear mine."

"I've noticed that Straightmen has one too…" he added.

"Call her Kitty," Kittana ordered. "She hates her last name."

"Fine. I see that _Kitty_ has one, too. Did you give it to her?" She smiled inwardly at his correction, even if it was a smartass one.

"Yes, I gave it to her."

It was once again a time for silence. She sighed again, and once again, broke the silence. "I want a cookie…"

He laughed again. "You're something, you know that?" Was Reid Garwin…laughing? And it wasn't the make fun type of laughing. It was an actually conversation type of laughing.

"Is that bad?" she sounded rather cute, to anyone who didn't know she hated being called cute.

"No, not at all. You're random in a good way." He got up, and made his way to her. "Not at all," he repeated. His eyes had something in them. He bent down, resting his hands on the table and on the arm of her chair. "You're different in the good way."

"And what, do tell, is the good way?" His lips lingered only inches from hers and she liked it. She didn't want to like it. His eyes found her lips. She wanted him to kiss her, but she didn't want to want him to kiss her.

_Mikaru, Mikaru, Mikaru, Mikaru, Mikaru, Mikaru, Mikaruuuu…_ she thought as he spoke his final words. She didn't want this wanting so she thought of Mikaru, who she prayed could override this want.. But Mikaru's existence wasn't enough, because Garwin existed, and he existed very, very close to her. As did his lips.

"The intriguing kind…" His smirked and lifted up. She shook herself out of her daze. She was happy he hadn't kissed her, even though she wanted him too. It would complicate her life completely. The mere presence of Reid Garwin could doom one's life. But she still desperately wanted those lips on hers. He made his way to his table he had been sitting at before and sat down, ignoring her, as if nothing had happened.

The door busted open and in came the librarian. "You may go," she said officially, retreating to behind her glance. With not so much as a glance from him, Garwin rose and left the library.

She looked to the front of her, where he had been sitting. She didn't recall him pushing in his chair, yet it was pushed under the table. But she watched him as he walked back to his chair. She decided not to over think it and bent down to get her bags. As she leaned down, she noticed her engravings on the table. "I still like Mikaru better," she told herself. And she got up. And she left.

II

According to Kittana, she still hated him. He was still a whore, he was still annoying, and he was still alive. She growled inwardly at herself. The most annoying being ever, he was. How dare he think that his "charm" could work on her! She was not every other idiot in this school! She did not fall for his charm. He was him! He was Reid Garwin! Ew. Ugh. Never.

She sighed in frustration. She was sitting in the middle of history. Possibly why she was so angry was because this was the only class she had with Reid. Kitty sat next to her. She could feel the gaze of her best friend upon her. She didn't go into great detail about her encounter with Reid the afternoon before. Oddly, Kitty had already known that Reid had detention. Actually, she even knew _why_ he had detention. In the first place. Kittana just stated that she didn't care and ordered Kitty to drop the subject. She did.

Now, she just wanted to jump up and throw the phonebook she had tucked away in her back and hit him in the face with it! But she could not do that, for she would get detention again, and he would probably try to get it just to annoy her during the time period. She didn't even know why she was so upset over the fact in the first place! Why? What had he done to get under her skin so much??

"He proved you wrong?" Kitty stated randomly.

"You stalker," Kittana stated astonished. "Get out of my head!!"

"Ha ha, what are you talking about??" she turned to see Kitty laughing silently, trying terribly not to attract attention from the teacher.

"You read my mind!!" Kittana sat up, unfolding her arms and pointing to Kitty.

"Love, you just said that aloud. In a whisper, but you didn't just think it?"

"No I didn't?"

"Yeah, you did. You do it all the time," Kitty giggled.

Kittana ignored the thought and laid her chin back onto her folded arms. Okay, so she was speaking thoughts aloud that she didn't want spoken? That was great. Kitty could basically read her mind as it was, she didn't need her reassured either. _She knows me too well… _Kittana thought.

"Is it Garwin?" Kitty asked, laying her head down too so she could be even with her friend.

"No," Kittana answered a little too quickly.

"Ah, it's okay. You've already mentioned him in your sleep," she laughed.

Kittana growled lowly. "I hate him, so much, it's not even funny," she defended herself.

"You convinced yourself you hated him, and somehow he proved you otherwise."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"Kittana," Kitty stated, looking Kittana into the eye, and while still keeping her head down, she unfolded one arm and placed it on Kittana's shoulder. "You're crushing."

The bell rang. The history teacher faintly gave out a homework assignment, which she didn't catch and would possibly turn to Kitty to get. She quickly grabbed her things and pushed past several people to get to the door. But, she was of course cut off. She ran into a tall and hard figure with a loud thud. She was ready to just push it out of the way, but recognized its voice. "Why leave so quickly, Knighton?" he purred.

She growled once again. "Get away from me, Garwin," she warned and once again tried to make her way around him, but he only just placed his arm on her waist, pulling her aside from the moving crowd of students. "Don't fucking touch me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? I'm good at touching…" a smirk formed upon his lips. She couldn't help but love that smirk of his.

"I think she told you to not to touch her." Kittana heard Kitty's voice in the background. Kitty was not a very bold person. She was paranoid. She had too many doubts about herself, and she was afraid of others' opinions about her. But, she wasn't weak, and she stood for what she believed in and she always knew what she wanted. Kittana turned to see Kitty. Kitty looked stern, and serious.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Straightmen…" he teased. She rolled her eyes, not very happy with Garwin's mere presence.

"Well if it isn't the man whore?" she slammed back. She heard Kittana snicker in the back ground. No, the retort wasn't very clever or original, but it was in fact true.

He only smirked.

"Kittana, I believe that we do have homework." She stepped to the side, signaling for Kittana to follow her.


End file.
